Black Wedding After Dark
by Kirjavi
Summary: How Beck and Jade spend their first night married. This story picks up right where my previous story, "A Black Wedding", left off, which is about how they got married. Just good old-fashioned Bade smut. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: This is the smut sequel to my Bade story, "A Black Wedding." Please read that story first. It picks up right where the first story leaves off. Rated M for a reason; don't like, don't read. And superfangirl13 and akempfafa99‒don't judge me!**

They drove back home slowly, content in each other's silence. Jade had absolutely refused to tie those jangly cars and junk into the bumper of beck's car. Instead, they‒well, _Jade_‒ had opted for a bumper sticker that read "Marriage is one of the few institutions that allow a man to do as his wife pleases." A little unorthodox, but then, so was she.

They pulled up at a tiny house a little while away from Hollywood Arts. Jade's uncle, the one who supposedly found a dead blonde in a closet, had found them a relatively cheap house for them, and with a little help and a lot of paperwork, they owned it. It was tiny, the bathroom was scary, and the sink was full of some odd kind of algae, but it was home.

Beck got out first and opened Jade's car door, just like that day ages ago when he first proposed to her. She got out and stretched ostentatiously, glancing at him through slitted eyes. "Come on, let's go to bed. I'm tired." He came up behind her and hugged her "Pity, because I'm not," he said, only half-joking. Jade smiled at him and led the way to their new home.

She unlocked the door and was about to step inside when she found herself picked up and cradled by a pair of warm, strong arms. Jade glared up at Beck playfully, surprised. He grinned wolfishly in response. "Well, I can't let you just walk in by yourself, can I?" he asked in a husky voice. She smiled as he carried her inside, feeling his heart racing in her ear.

Thirty seconds later, they were in the bedroom, kissing each other passionately. Jade felt that it was a pity not to spend the first night married on their bed, but in all honesty, they just _weren't _going to make it that far. She placed a hand over the all-too-obvious bulge in his dress pants and grinned mischievously. "Eager little thing, aren't you, babe?"

He only groaned in response, the sound piercing her right to her core. She stepped back from him and slowly took off her fancy after party dress with some relief‒that thing itched like hell. Jade stood before him in her lacy black bra and underwear, relishing the hungry look in his eyes. She walked up to him and slowly began to remove his clothes. Jade ran her hands over his perfect torso, feeling him shudder.

With a moan, he pulled her down to the floor with him, his erection pushing insistently against her thigh. She snickered breathlessly as he kissed down the side of her neck to her collarbone. He never could hold himself back when she was in her underwear.

Writhing her hands around to her back, Jade unfastened her bra strap. Beck laved his tongue around one hard, straining nub, then nipped it abruptly. Her entire body quivered with tension, straining against his chest. During their long relationship, they had mastered the art of sex together, and by this time, Beck knew exactly what Jade likes.

He inserted his middle fingers into her soaking-wet slit and thrust them in and out, too slow to give her release. With his free hand he toyed with her nipples, making them full and hard. Jade moaned, frustrated. "Dammit, Beck," she growled. "I want you. Now!"

"What do you mean, babe?" he asked casually, still pressing into her infuriatingly slowly. She groaned in annoyance, and a little something else. "God, you know what I mean! Just fuck me already!"

He shrugged. "If that's what you want." Before she could voice another snarky retort, he pushed into her roughly, taking her breath away. Her fingernails scraped into his back, adding that not-quite-healthy hint of pain they both enjoyed. Jade caught her breath, only to lose it again as Beck thrust deeper into her. The fire inside her raged to a new level, and they climaxed simultaneously. She gasped, overwhelmed.

Her rolled off of her and lay on the rough carpet next to her. She wasn't overly fond of having his body mass, as attractive as it may be, collapsed on her during those post-coital moments

She ran her fingers through his thick hair. "Love you, babe." He looked over at her, surprised. She usually didn't waste her breath on expressions of love. He decided to go with the flow. "Love you back."

**A/N: Yeah. That's all I've got. Hope you guys enjoyed my first attempt at Bade smut. I won't be uploading anything for a while‒I'm working on an original piece for a friend. As always, leave a review and be cool.**


End file.
